Tattletail
Tattletail is a Furby like robot in the In a Locked Room series who first appeared in the Super Mario Galaxy Locked Room, part 5. He was supposed to appear later in Season 2, but SuperGaming101 decided to add him when a Luma called Rosalina mama in the roleplay. He is from the game Tattletail. History Tattletail was created in a toy making factory, along with a bunch of other differently colored Tattletails. Tattletail got sent to a store in a box. He then got bought by the child that you play in Tattletail's parents for Christmas, but Mama also got sent to their house, and the events of Tattletail] happened. 2 months after Tattletail banished Mama's evil side with a bunch of other Tattletails, Mama escaped by teleporting into a random area. However, she teleported Tattletail with her, but her teleporting failed and they both got sent to the Locked Rooms, but in different places. Tattletail got teleported with the gang. Appearance Tattletail is somewhat small, and has an egg-like body shape with small, human-like feet and a cat-like face. He has a small heart-shaped nose and large blue eyes with purple-blue eyelids, complete with large pointed ears making a large resemblance to Furbies. Tattletail can come in many different colors, as he is shown to be available in purple, yellow, and blue colors in the game. He also has an egg hole on the bottom of his model and a small tuft of hair on his head alongside a very-hard-to-see sharp-ended tail. Personality Tattletail is a friendly and innocent Furby like toy, that can easily make friends. Unless he really hates you, he will always say friendly things to you. Tattletail can also get scared very easily. He gets scared really easily. Some examples are evil monsters and the dark. In the Rooms Tattletail appeared with the gang out of nowhere, asking for Mama, who then asked for a treat. The gang fed him starbits, and assumed that he was a Hungry Luma. He revealed that his name was Tattletail to the gang. After that, Tattletail went with the gang to the galaxies that was left, who was being carried by Papyrus. Outside the Rooms Coming soon... Items Tattletail has no items on him except for special eggs. He keeps those special eggs inside his body(where you insert tapes) where he can get them out whenever he wants. Abilities Tattletail can lay just about any type of special egg. For example, an Confetti Egg. * Tattletail can lay special eggs, that can help the gang. Some of these include: ** Speed Egg - Increases speed of the holder temporarily. ** Golden Egg - Has the Golden Flashlight inside. ** Alpha Egg - Has rare minerals inside. ** Green Egg - Increases health of the holder temporarily. ** Chromered Egg - Increases attack of the holder temporarily. ** Confetti Egg - Has a bunch of confetti inside, that flies everywhere when opened. ** Beta Egg - When opened, the setting turns to night. ** Loveheart Egg(Valentine's Day) - Contains a nice box of chocolates inside! ** Chromeblue Egg - Makes it snow. ** Tiny Tin Foil Egg - Has only..Tin foil inside? ** Red Egg - Whoever opens it temporarily gets really mad. ** Orange Egg - Has a random item inside. Relationships Papyrus Papyrus is the one that always gives Tattletail something when he wants it and the one which carries him around. W.I.P Category:Characters Category:Owned by SuperGaming101